Undercover Engagement
by Hizach
Summary: It all starts with a movie night and then they have to go undercover as an engaged couple. Totally TIVA. Fluff and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thank you for clicking into my story. This is my first NCIS story. I'm kinda hooked on the show and have read many of the stories on Fanfiction so I thought I'd try writing one myself. **

**English is not my first language so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes that may occur. **

**This story is rated M for later chapters, just to be on the safe side.**

**I'm going for a nice fluffy and hopefully smutty story in the end, so if you are not into that kind of stuff you should stop reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story, but if I did I would have NCIS running forever and ever! **

**Spoiler for Season 7 in this chapter.**

**I hope you will enjoy this story! Please let me know by clicking review and write a few words.**

**Undercover engagement**

**Chapter 1 **

Tony took another beer out of the fridge. The cool glass felt nice against his warm hand.

"You want another one?!" He yelled out.

"Yes, please!" He got in response from the living room. He grabbed another beer and headed back to the couch.

Ziva was sitting in the same position as when he left her two minutes ago.

"Here you go." Tony said while he sat down next to her.

"Thanks. Ahhh, nice and cold. I can't believe how hot it is." Ziva said taking a swig from the bottle.

"Ready to continue?" Tony asked as he sat his bottle down on the table and got comfortable.

"Ziva nodded and Tony reached for the remote control and pressed play.

It was movie night. Tony had declared every Thursday a movie night. He was determined to show Ziva all those great movies she had missed out on.

They had watched half of "The Notebook" and Tony had never seen Ziva so caught up in a movie before.

"Do you like the movie, Ziva?" He asked clearing some of the empty beer bottles on the table to make room for his feet.

"Yes, very much. Now shush." She answered scooting a little closer to Tony.

Tony loved these get togethers. He had seen all the movies before, so he could concentrate on Ziva. Up until now he had made good choices in his movies. Ziva had enjoyed everyone they had seen and she always had lots of questions about the plot and the characters. Last week she had been so upset with the ending of the movie that she had stayed at his place until two in the morning. And the next day at work Ziva had spent the better part of the morning arguing with Tony about how a movie like that should have ended.

Suddenly Tony was brought back to reality when he felt Ziva's head rest on his shoulder and he heard a little sniffle. _Was she crying?_ Then he heard it again, louder this time. Yes, she was definitely crying. He didn't know what to do at first. Had it been any other woman he would have laughed a little and squeezed them tighter and almost mock them for their tears. But he didn't do that now. He couldn't. It wasn't just any woman sitting beside him. It was Ziva. He found that he respected her on another level than other women. Not just because she could kill him if he so much as snorted at her, but because it mattered what she thought about him. Tony went wide eyed as he just realized this.

These movie nights hadn't gone on for very long, but he just realized that he had not once made fun of her reactions to the movies or the choice of movie she made. Yes, they would argue about what they thought of the movie, but he had never mocked her. He had always let her have her own opinion.

Ziva sighed and sniffled again.

"Are you okay?" He asked in his softest voice as he looked down at her. He was blessed with her looking back up at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, it's just beautiful." She sighed and held his gaze.

"Yes, it is." Tony replied not even looking at the pictures on the screen. Ziva resumed watching the movie and soon after Tony too looked at the TV. He couldn't argue with her on this one. These particular scenes in the movie got to him too. He had more than once felt his eyes water up watching this movie.

Tony heard Ziva drawing a ragged breath and felt his shirt getting wet. He leaned forward and got a napkin from the table and handed it to her. As she took it he put his arm around her and pulled her closer. They didn't say anything to each other. Tony smiled at the warmth he felt from her body. He had never seen her like this before. And he had never thought he would hold her like this. It showed that she trusted him and he realized that it meant the world to him.

Ziva was a little stunned at her own weakness. Tony had told her before they had started the movie that it was a tearjerker. She now understood what that meant. It hadn't taken long before she had felt the tears pressing their way through and all though she had done everything in her power not to shed them, she lost the battle. At first she blamed it on the alcohol, but as the movie went on she realized that she would have cried alcohol or not.

Resting against Tony felt so right at one point and as her body seem to have a mind of its own she let herself rest against his shoulder. When he didn't say anything she figured it was alright with him and stayed there. Now she was holding the napkin in one hand while the other arm was slung casually across Tony's stomach. She liked that he held her close. He had never done that before. The more she thought about it she realized that they never really hugged. When he came to rescue her in Somalia they didn't hug afterwards. Maybe that was because of the unresolved issues between them. And the kiss and apology in the men's room at work was kind of like a hug.

She thought back to other times when they had been apart for a long time or one of them had been in any distress. They never hugged when it was over. Abby hugged. She hugged everyone. Ziva especially remembered one time she had wanted to hug Tony. It was when they had been undercover and Tony had been beaten up. She had stormed back to the hotel room where he had been kept. She was sure to find him dead. But he had overpowered the guy and was beating the crap out of him. The only thing Ziva wanted to do was to free his hands and give him a big hug. She was so relieved that he was okay. But then he had made that smart remark about getting a divorce and he had ruined it.

They were friends, good friends. Friends hugged each other. Right? But she also knew how things were between them. They were both very proud people. They didn't show many emotions. There had always been tension between them. They just didn't seem to figure out what kind of tension.

Ziva sighed again, angry with herself for drifting off with these thoughts again, for the millionth time. She just felt so safe having Tony hold her like this.

The movie was about to end and as it dawned on Ziva who the old couple was Tony held her even closer as he felt more tears hit his shirt. At one point she was shaking a little bit and Tony couldn't resist giving her a kiss on the top of her head. The end credits were rolling on the screen in front of them. Tony was ready to let go of her as he thought she would want to move. But she didn't. Her head was resting on his chest and her arm was tight around his stomach.

"Ziva?" He asked not letting go of her.

"Just give me a minute." She replied using the napkin to brush away some tears. She was getting embarrassed. She promised herself to never drink again at these movie nights.

"Take all the time that you need." Tony said stroking her back. He knew that this was not something that they usually did. Being so close and all. Heck, they never even hugged. But he couldn't let this opportunity get away from him. Lately he had made every excuse to be near her as much as possible. These movie nights were one way. At work he tried to be partnered up with her as often as possible. If he got assigned anything he always asked to bring Ziva, if she was assigned to a task he always offered to help. Of course Gibbs didn't always let him have his way, but most of the time he didn't seem to mind Tony and Ziva partnering up.

Tony was startled when Ziva suddenly sat up straight on the couch. She gave him a quick smile before she excused herself and went to the bathroom.

When she came back to the living room Tony smiled at her. He could see that she had reapplied her makeup, trying to hide her red eyes.

"It's a tough movie to watch." Tony stated and motioned for her to sit down next to him again.

"It's a wonderful movie. I don't know if any other movie can top that one." Ziva sighed as she sat down on the couch again and turned towards Tony.

"Are you saying that you don't want to come over for movie night anymore?" Tony asked surprised to realize that he was holding his breath for her answer.

"No, I'm not saying such a thing. But I can't wait to see what you have to show me next time." She answered smiling at him. Tony gave her his 1000 watt smile and could finally breathe again.

"That's good to hear. I think maybe next Thursday we should watch an action movie though. There are not many other romantic dramas that will top "The Notebook"." Tony stated before he reached over and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Ziva shivered at the contact, which didn't go unnoticed by Tony. It was something about this night about the way they looked at each other that kept Tony fixated on her.

He swallowed hard when Ziva closed her eyes briefly to the feel of his hand now cupping her face.

"Ziva… I…" Tony started as he leaned closer. He knew he shouldn't do this. It was all wrong. They were partners. He was only an inch from her lips now. Her full, rich lips covered in the perfect shade of pink. Or was it red? He didn't really know all he knew was that it was perfect for her. He shook his head briefly getting rid of these ridiculous thoughts.

He leaned in closer and just as his lips came in contact with hers his cell phone rang.

"Crap." He said against her lips and it was like Ziva suddenly woke up from a dream. She pulled back quickly and put some distance between them.

"You should get that." She stated looking at the phone instead of up at him.

"Yeah." He sighed and Ziva could see the disappointment in his eyes. She was disappointed too, for two seconds, before she realized what they had done. Hadn't someone called at that second who knew what it would have led to.

"DiNozzo." Tony said.

"Where are you DiNozzo?"

"Uhm, at home, boss." Tony answered and Ziva noticed how he sat up straighter.

"We have a dead marine. How fast can you be here?" Gibbs asked quickly.

"Uhm… Boss, I don't think… Well, that is I don't know." Tony looked to Ziva for help but she seemed to be waiting for his answer just as much as Gibbs was.

"You don't think or know what, DiNozzo?!" Gibbs wanted an answer.

"I've had some beers." Tony said fast before he cringed.

"It's Thursday for crying out loud. How many?" Gibbs was obviously annoyed.

"Enough. Uhm… Too many, boss." Tony answered looking down at his hands.

"I thought you had quit drinking?"

"Well, no not completely. You see it's…" Tony was cut off by Gibbs' loud voice.

"Never mind! I'll call Ziva."

"Uhm, uh, boss?" Tony started.

"She's there with you, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"And she has been drinking too?"

"Yes, but you see its movie night and we always…"

"It's Thursday, DiNozzo! Not a good day for movie nights and drinking. Move them to Fridays."

"But, boss, we're not even on call tonight. So we figured…" Tony cringed again and looked up at Ziva. She felt sorry for him and tried telling him with her eyes.

"I don't care. Call Ziva a cab and get her home. You two are to be at the office at 0700 hours tomorrow morning. God, help me if you are late." Gibbs talked fast.

"AND MOVE IT TO FRIDAYS!!!" Ziva heard Gibbs yell before the line went dead.

"I guess we are moving the movie night's to Fridays then." Ziva said nervously.

"Yeah." Tony looked up at her and gave her a crooked smile.

"I better call you a cab." He continued as he dialed. Ziva just nodded and reached for her purse by the side of the couch.

As Tony walked Ziva to his door he knew he should say something about the kiss. Could it even be called a kiss? Yes, he decided. It was a kiss, however brief it was. He wondered how far things would have gone had it not been for Gibbs' call. They had both been drinking too much. Maybe they could blame it all on the alcohol? _No, that's a lie._ He told himself. He was so confused and so into his own thoughts that he almost missed the fact that Ziva had opened the door.

"Well." She said.

"Thank you so much for the beautiful movie, good food and beer." Ziva said as she stepped into the hallway.

"It was my pleasure." Tony replied politely as a million thoughts were running through his brain. Should he kiss her goodbye? If he did, would she slap him or would she kiss him back? Maybe stay the night, letting him do things to her that he had fantasist about for so long?

"Uhm." He heard Ziva say and was pulled back to reality. He blushed slightly and for a second he wondered if he had said those things out loud.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Tony." Ziva said taking a step away from his door.

"Uh, yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." Tony replied as he watched Ziva give him a small smile before she turned around and walked away.

When Tony couldn't see her any longer he closed his door and went into the living room. There he let himself fall over the armrest and crashed down on the couch.

"You're such an idiot, DiNozzo!"


	2. The assignment

Hi guys! Thank you all so much for all the reviews etc! I'm not all that happy with this chapter just because it feels like I'm not going anywhere with it. But I keep telling myself I need chapters like this to build the story.

I am hoping to get another chapter posted this week, but I am not making any promises seeingas I'm going away for a few days.

I hope you enjoy this chapter tough. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show. **

**Undercover engagement ch****apter 2**

It was 6.30 am and Ziva waited for the elevator doors to open before she walked out and made her way to the bullpen. She was looking at the floor as she yawned, but when she looked up she stopped for a second before continuing to her desk. There he was, sitting at his desk. The reason why she had only gotten two hours of sleep that night. He looked just as tired as she did.

"Morning." Tony said as he watched a tired Ziva put her backpack by her desk and sit down in her chair.

"Morning." She replied not looking at him. She sighed slightly as she turned on her computer. Tony sat at his desk still staring at her. She looked exhausted. He knew how she felt. After only one hour of sleep and a hangover he was about ready to call in sick this morning. But he knew Gibbs would have his head. So he decided to suck it up. If he needed to the men's room wasn't that far from his desk, it would only take him seconds to reach it if he ran.

"You're here early." Tony almost jumped at Ziva's voice.

"Uh, yeah. Been here since 6." Tony said looking straight at her. She looked beautiful, even if she was tired. She had on a pair of dark green cargo pants and a tight sitting black top with a v-neck. She looked directly at him and nodded slightly at his answer.

"Have you seen Gibbs?" She asked looking over at their boss' desk before she looked back at Tony. He stood up and walked towards her desk. He was so handsome although it didn't seem he had got much sleep either. He stifled a yawn as he moved towards her. He wore dark jeans and a white shirt. She loved how the shirt made his skin look even more tanned and how he left the top buttons undone so that she got a perfect view of his chest hairs. Her eyes travelled down his body and she noticed his, most likely expensive, designer shoes.

"No I haven't seen him. But I expect he's somewhere close." Tony answered as he sat down on the edge of Ziva's desk his knee slightly touched her thigh. Ziva felt a slight jolt through her body at the contact and looked away from him to compose herself before she stared right at him.

"What do you think he's going to do?" She asked seeing a twinkle come to life in Tony's tired eyes.

"Scared are we, Zee-vah?" Tony smiled at her.

"NO! What is there to be scared about?" Ziva said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well, there is the fact that our boss is…"

"I am what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked standing right behind his senior field agent.

"I… uh…" Tony stuttered which earned him a head slap. Tony winched and his eyes widened in surprise. Ziva tried suppressing a giggle, but her smirk turned into a frown and shock as she felt Gibb's hand on the back of her head, giving her the same treatment as Tony.

"I want to see both of you in MTAC. NOW!" Gibbs said as he turned and walked fast up the stairs.

Tony smirked at Ziva because of the head slap she got, but inside he was worried what awaited them in MTAC.

Tony and Ziva entered MTAC to find Gibbs and Director Vance waiting for them.

"Well, look who finally decided to join in the investigation." Vance said clearly not satisfied with the two agents missing from the crime scene last night. Not getting a response from either of them he continued.

"It seems as though we have a serial killer on our hands. The dead marine yesterday, Petty Officer James Horn, was one of seven different victims the last weeks. The other victims were not marines, but the FBI is giving us full access on this one seeing as they were all killed the same way."

Ziva stole a quick glance at Tony. This case seemed to become bigger and bigger by the minute and they had already missed the first part of it. Not being at the crime scene last night meant that they would have to get all the information from Gibbs and McGee and they would have to work twice as hard to get back in Gibbs' good book. _Was it book? Or graces? Argh. Stupid language._ Ziva thought to herself. She would have to ask Tony about that later.

Director Vance made Ziva come back from her reverie.

"The victims have all been killed in motels near the highway. They have all been shot to death in their sleep. The killer seems to track their movements and then when they go to sleep he breaks in and shoots them. So far he has left no trace. The victims are newly engaged couples on weekend getaways." The Director looked between Ziva and Tony before he turned to watch Gibbs giving him a slight smile.

"Sir, I thought you said they were all couples. But there are only seven people killed." Ziva stated. The Director turned towards her.

"Yes, the killer messed up yesterday. The dead marine was alone in his room when the killer appeared. His fiancée, Miss Anna Stevens, had woken up and couldn't go back to sleep. So she went for a walk. The killer must have missed her slipping out of the room. When she got back she found Horn dead on the bed."

Tony looked briefly at Ziva and recognized something looking a lot like sorrow in her eyes. She knew about losing people close to her, so there was no surprise she felt sorry for Miss Stevens. The only thing that shocked Tony was that he usually didn't notice Ziva feeling sorry for the victim's family, but now he saw it. Her eyes got a special look to them.

"So, where do we start?" Tony asked looking from Vance to Gibbs. Vance looked at Gibbs and they both gave each other a knowing look.

"You two can go pack your stuff." The Director said looking serious. Tony looked shocked and his mouth was slightly agape. Ziva's eyes travelled from Vance to Gibbs and finally landed on Tony. So this was it? They were both getting kicked off the team and fired because of one lousy movie night. She was going to kill Tony, and she clearly told him so with her eyes.

Tony was shocked by Vance's statement but was even more afraid of the I'm-going-to-kill-you look that Ziva was giving him.

"Excuse me?" He managed to say as he looked back at Gibbs.

"The two of you are going undercover as an engaged couple. You will be staying at the Highway Inn this weekend trying to lure the killer out." Gibbs explained handing Tony a case file.

"What?!" Ziva suddenly exclaimed.

"I have to go undercover with him again?!" She said loudly pointing her finger at Tony.

"Yes, agent David that is right. Do you have a problem with that?" The Director was getting impatient with his agents not taking an order.

"I certainly don't have a problem with that." Tony stated smirking at Ziva.

"Gibbs, please. Can't McGee go this time? Or Abby instead of me for that matter?" Ziva tried giving Gibbs her best puppy dog eyes.

"HEY! I'm the Director here, not Gibbs and there will be no trading places." Vance commanded before he made his way out of the room.

"Brief them Gibbs. Let's get this bastard." He demanded as he left them.

"McGee was at the crime scene with me. If the killer was watching he will recognize Tim. Abby is not an agent and she is needed in the lab. And before you ask, Ziva there are no other teams that can take over the investigation. Besides, if you two hadn't been acting like fools yesterday we would not be standing here right now." Gibbs explained.

"So, I guess in a way…" Tony started but was quickly interrupted by his boss.

"Don't even go there, DiNozzo."

Ziva sighed. She knew there was no way out of this, but she made it perfectly clear by her body language that she did not like this.

"Oh, come on Ziva. It will be fun. Just like the last time."

"You wanted a divorce after the last time, remember Tony?" Ziva stated.

"Oh yeah, that's right…" Tony said doing his usual twisting at the mouth when he remembered something that he'd rather forget.

"Will you two cut it out?!" Gibbs was about ready to head slap both of them.

"Sorry, boss." Both replied looking down at the floor.

"So what's our plan?" Tony asked pulling himself together.

"The Holiday Inn is the last motel the killer has not hit along the highway. You two are going to check in around 4pm today and stay the entire weekend. You'll have to act all caught up in each other. Spend some time outside the room but not too much. He'll have to know that you will be in your room from around midnight. The other killings appeared between midnight and three am. Witnesses at the other motels all had one common thing to say about the deceased couples; they were all acting very much in love, they could not seem to take their eyes of each other and were always touching and kissing. We need the two of you to be at your best games here." Gibbs explained giving Tony a knowing look.

Gibbs knew that Tony would have to do most of the touching and kissing. Ziva had a hard time showing affection. Although he knew she could be a good actor and was an amazing undercover agent, he needed this to be more affectionate than their last time undercover. Yes, Ziva could pull off the crazy must-have-sex-with-my-husband-all-the-time routine. But now she needed to show her emotions.

Tony knew exactly what Gibbs was thinking. He was going to have to do most of the emotional acting here. He didn't mind tough. Playing girlfriend and boyfriend with Ziva was not hard for him.

Ziva sighed slightly. She knew it was going to be hard acting so emotional. She just had to dig deep down inside of herself and maybe if she imagined her and Tony really being together it would be easier. She shook her head and smiled slightly. _Her and Tony together. Ha! Like that would ever happen. But then again there was that small kiss last night._

"You guys go over the case file and when you are finished go home and pack an overnight bag, guns included. There will be surveillance around the motel, but there is no surveillance in the motel room. We just can't take the chance of this guy finding out. McGee and I will take the first shift when you arrive at 4." Gibbs looked from Ziva to Tony.

"Well… What are you waiting for?" He said before he walked quickly out of MTAC.

Ziva followed their boss with her eyes.

"So honey, your car or mine?" Tony asked giving Ziva his 1000 watt smile.

"I think we should take yours. But I'm driving, because honestly, pumpkin, we both know you drive like a girl." Ziva retorted before she gave him a quick smirk and stormed out of the room.

"This is going to be a long weekend." Tony sighed before he followed his partner.


	3. The shower

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry about the delay. Let's just say that life happened….

Because it is so late here now, this chapter has not been proof read, so sorry about any mistakes. Some of you wanted fluff and smut in your reviews and some of you wanted me to be true to the characters. But I don't want to make any promises because this story just takes me where it wants to take me. The characters might get OOC because I seem to write that the best (it's easier). But I will try to keep them in character as much as possible.

There, I have explained myself. Now on with the story! And Happy New Year to everyone!

**Undercover engagement chapter 3**

"You look a little pale, DiNozzo." Gibbs was chuckling into the phone. Gibbs and McGee were sitting in a car at the parking lot just outside the motel. They had decided to grab a bite to eat, having it look like they were just passing through. Ziva and Tony had just got out of the car a couple of slots down.

"You would too boss, if you'd have to endure Ziva's driving for more than a mile." Tony gagged a little as he said this. He seriously thought he was going to be sick. He heard Gibbs laughing on the other end.

"Suck it up, Tony and go give Ziva a kiss and get checked in. And by the way, the next time we talk, remember that I'm your uncle Max and McGee is your brother Jonas. If Abby calls she is Ziva's best friend. Now get going." Gibbs said firmly before he hung up.

"Bye, uncle Max." Tony said into the phone. He took a deep breath to steady himself before he went around to the other side of the car and kissed Ziva on the cheek.

"I heard what you said." Ziva said with clenched teeth.

"Good, honey!" Tony exclaimed and brought an arm around her shoulder hugging her close as they walked towards the reception.

"Hello. What can I help you with?" A woman looking to be in her mid fifties greeted them with a lukewarm tone. She didn't seem too concerned with hospitality.

"Hello. We are checking in. The name's DiMaggio." Tony smiled at the woman. She only raised one eyebrow and started typing on an old computer. When she seemed to have found the reservation she sighed and got up from the chair and found their key.

"Room number five. It's the nicest we've got." And she actually smiled at that. Weather she was being sarcastic or not Ziva didn't know but she returned the smile when she took the key.

"It's to your left and up the stairs." The woman said pointing them in the right direction. Ziva and Tony thanked her and went outside to the car. There they retrieved their bags from the trunk and headed upstairs. Tony noticed that Gibbs' car was gone, but he was sure they were somewhere close.

Ziva unlocked the door and was about to go inside when Tony stopped her.

"Wait! Do you want me to carry you over the threshold?" He asked grinning at her.

"What?! No! Tony, we are not married yet." Ziva said shaking her head.

"Yet? So, we are really going to get married?" Tony asked giving her a mischievous grin.

"Of course we are, honey. Otherwise we wouldn't be engaged, would we? Now let's get inside." Then Ziva leaned in and gave Tony a soft kiss right on the lips. This took Tony by surprise. Luckily Ziva was quick and dragged him with her inside and closed the door behind them.

"Honestly Tony, we are on the watch now. Keep up." Ziva said putting her bag on the bed.

"Clock, Ziva. We are on the clock." Tony corrected.

"Same difference. I'm going to take a shower." With that she opened her bag and pulled out clean clothes and went into the bathroom.

"Don't use all the hot water, sweet cheeks." Tony yelled after her as he placed his bag on one side of the bed and plopped down on the soft mattress. He lay back, closed his eyes and sighed. This was definitely going to be a long weekend.

Ziva shivered slightly as the water hit her face and body. She soon sighed and relaxed when she found the right temperature and let the water caress her tired muscles. All she wanted to do after her shower was to put on some sweat pants and a comfy t-shirt and curl up on the bed, maybe watching a little TV before she drifted off to sleep. It was not even five o'clock and she was dead tired. But she knew that they had to go out for dinner. Just to make an appearance and act like a couple very much in love.

Tony opened his eyes and looked around the room. It wasn't the biggest room he had seen. Smaller than the last time they had gone undercover. The bed was big, there were night stands on both sides of it. As he sat up a little he saw a desk facing the bed with a 26 inch TV sitting on one end of it and a chair standing beside it. He looked towards the window. The blinds were down, but the curtains weren't drawn shut. There was a small table there with two chairs beside it.

As he heard the shower being shut off he looked towards the bathroom door. He suspected it wasn't a big bathroom, if he was lucky there would be a bath tub in there. What he needed now was a long hot bath before he went to bed.

A bed he was sharing with his partner. Had there been a couch in the room he would have been a gentleman and offered to sleep there. But no way was he going to sleep on the floor. They had shared a bed before. It shouldn't be a problem this time. _The problem this time DiNozzo is that you've come to know and respect this woman. And you have different feelings for her this time._ Tony sat up straight and shook his head. What was he thinking?

"Get a grip!" He told himself just as the bathroom door opened.

"Excuse me?" Ziva said massaging her hair with the towel trying to get it dry.

"Uh… Nothing. Are there any hot water left for me?" He asked as he stood up. She walked past him to the right side of the bed.

"I really hope so. You stink." Ziva smirked as she turned around and looked at him. Tony's jaw fell open a bit before he gave her an angry look.

"You're mean, you know that?" He said grabbing a change of clothes. Ziva just shrugged her shoulders and kept on drying her hair.

"I'll see in an hour. I'm taking a long bath." Tony said as he turned towards the bathroom.

"Tony, we have to go out to dinner. The sooner we do the sooner we can get back here and go to bed." She said, throwing the towel on a chair by the window.

"Why Ziva my dear, I didn't know you were so keen to get me into bed." Tony gave her a big grin. He watched as she looked somewhat confused by his statement. But it didn't last long as she suddenly got a seductive look on her face.

Ziva got up from her seat and walked slowly towards Tony. _Two can play at this game._ She thought as she stopped right in front of him. She reached out and let one finger travel down his cheek.

"Well, we could just skip dinner all together, handsome… Would you mind?" She asked as she leaned in closer and her tongue came out to lick her lips. Tony felt his mouth go dry and his heartbeat fasten.

"I…uhh…" Tony took one small step towards her. Ziva was about to lose her nerve, but as she came up with her next line she smiled up at him.

"On second thought, Tony you do need that shower." She pinched her nose and took a step back chuckling slightly.

"I…" Tony was lost for words. He wanted to retaliate, but her words just kept hitting him.

"I will be ready in ten minutes. Don't take too long." Ziva continued giving him a slight push towards the bathroom. Tony opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly and walked into the bathroom.

"Damn woman." He muttered under his breath as he got into the shower.

Five minutes later Ziva heard a loud squeal from the other room, followed by Tony's loud yell.

"ZIVAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oops, I guess the hot water tank isn't as big as I thought." Ziva said to herself and laughed.

A few minutes later Tony came out of the bathroom only wearing a towel around his waist. Ziva gulped as she saw this. He had been working out, she could tell. His abs were close to a six pack and his shoulders seemed broader than when he had clothes on. Her gaze left his body as she realized she was staring. But Tony didn't seem to take any notice of this as he looked very angry at her.

"You used all the warm water." He stated as he reached for the towel around his waist. _Was he going to take it off right in front of her?_ Ziva thought and her eyes went a little wider.

"I… didn't think…" She started.

"No you didn't. You never do." He answered back angrily as he hoisted the towel up a little further and grabbed a small bag of toiletries and headed back into the bathroom.

Ziva sighed with relief. She had honestly thought that he was going to change there, right in front of her.

Ten minutes later both of them were ready to go. Tony hadn't said a word since he came back out from the bathroom and as Ziva was about to open the front door she turned around quickly making Tony crash into her.

"Tony…" Ziva started.

"What the h…" Tony said.

"You can't just…"

"I'm sorry." Ziva said louder but she stood her ground. Tony sighed and looked straight over her head.

"Look, I'm sorry I used all the hot water. I didn't know that the damn water tank was that small. Can we please put this behind us and go have a nice dinner. We are supposed to be madly in love. Couples don't fight about little things like this." Ziva said trying to reason with him.

"Apparently they do." Tony muttered as he looked at her.

"Tony, please." She said laying one hand on his arm. Tony was wearing a short sleeved dark blue shirt and dark jeans and the skin to skin contact made the hairs on his arm stand up. Ziva stroked his arm lightly and Tony sighed.

"Ok, I'll let this one go. But sometime this weekend I am going to take that hot bath and you can't have one." He was being a baby about it, he knew, but at that time he felt it important that he at least won one battle.

"I guess I owe you that much." She smiled up at him.

"Ready to go?" She asked and when she got a nod in return she opened the door and walked outside. The warm air hit her in the face and she was glad she had decided to wear a light summer dress. It was red, cut short by her knees and with a low cut in front showing a little cleavage.

Tony locked the door behind him and took Ziva by surprise by wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and pressing a kiss to her exposed neck.

"What was that for?" She asked leaning back in his arms.

"Oh, mostly for apologizing but also for agreeing to marry me." He whispered into her ear. He loved how she had pulled her hair up in a pony tail. It gave him better access to her skin. He felt her shiver and knew it couldn't be because of the weather, it was too warm for that. He smiled as he took her hand in his and led her down the stairs and towards the little restaurant that lay on the other side of the motel reception.


	4. Bringing the agame

Sorry about the long delay guys! THERE IS REALLY NO EXCUSE… This chapter is really long and has been written over a couple of months. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. It's 4 am here right now…

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I work best at night…

**Undercover engagement chapter 4**

Tony and Ziva walked into the restaurant and looked around.

"Are you sure they are open, Tony? There is no one here." Ziva whispered holding on to his arm. Tony never got the chance to answer as they were greeted by a smiling woman.

"Welcome to Ben's Highway restaurant! My name is Mary. A table for two?" Mary smiled and picked up two menus.

"Yes, please." Tony replied looking a little puzzled.

"Well, I think I might be able to squeeze you in. And I think I can give you one of our best tables. This must be your lucky day." The waitress grinned at them and Tony and Ziva finally took the joke and started laughing.

"Follow me, Mr. and Mrs.?" Mary said motioning for them to follow her.

"Uh, DiMaggio, Tony. And this is my fiancé Ziva Dahan." Tony said holding the chair for Ziva to sit down.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ziva and Tony. My name is Mary Baker and as you can see you will have my full attention tonight." She smiled at them as Tony sat down by the table.

"Where are all the guests?" Ziva asked looking around the empty restaurant. It was not a big place, but it was very cozy. They had been seated by a window not far from the kitchen.

"They are probably at McQueen's over there." Mary answered pointing out the window towards a building on the other side of the parking lot.

"It's were all the action is on Friday nights. Besides, the motel only has about five rooms vacated this weekend. That means less customers for us, seeing as the locals prefer McQueen's Friday nights. So, can I get you something to drink?" She asked.

Tony looked at Ziva before he looked down at the menu.

"I would like a beer. How about you, honey?" He said smiling at her.

"I think I will have a glass of white wine." Ziva replied looking up at Mary.

"House wine ok?" She asked and Ziva nodded.

"If that is what you recommend." Ziva smiled. Mary smiled back and went over to the bar.

"This is a nice place." Tony commented grabbing Ziva's hand and kissing it. Ziva's reflexes told her to pull back, but when she tried Tony tightened his grip.

"Relax, honey. Remember why we are here." Tony smiled when he saw and felt Ziva calm down and give him a small smile.

"I'm sorry. I just feel that we are so exposed here. It is making me a bit nervous. Just give me a second to get my head around our cover." Ziva whispered and was glad that there was music playing in the background.

"Take a deep breath and think about something that makes you happy." Tony used his thumb to draw circles on the back of her hand. Ziva took a deep breath and cleared her head. _Something that makes me happy?_ She thought. The first thing that came to mind startled her a little_. Movie nights with the man sitting next to her._ Thinking about it, for the past weeks that was when she felt most happy. That was when she could relax and be herself.

Mary came back to the table serving them their drinks.

"One beer and a glass of wine. Have you decided on what you would like to eat?" She asked finding her notepad and pencil.

"No, not yet." Tony answered scouring the menu.

"Ok, no hurry. Take your time." Mary smiled.

"This is a lovely place you have here." Ziva commented looking around the restaurant again.

"Well, thank you dear. It was my father's restaurant. He left it to me a few years ago. It's usually good business but the busiest season doesn't start for another two weeks." Mary explained to them.

"Do you own the motel as well?" Tony asked putting down his menu.

"No, the motel was built after the restaurant. This was just a stopover for truck drivers twenty years ago. The drivers suggested there should be a motel nearby so that they didn't have to sleep in their trucks. They loved the food so much they didn't even consider stopping at any of the other motels near the highway. Nancy, you probably met her when you checked in earlier, came by here once with her husband Ted who was a truck driver. They decided to build a motel here seeing as Ted was retiring. Poor Nancy lost her husband four years ago. He was ten years older than her. I think she is thinking about selling up." Mary seemed more than happy to have someone to talk to. Ziva had already decided that she liked this woman. She seemed kind and she was clearly proud of her establishment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here I am rambling about my own business forgetting all about taking your order. Now what will it be?" Mary suddenly straightened up as she noticed the silence falling between the three of them.

"No need to apologize. It's nice to know a little history about the place." Tony replied.

"I will have the chicken salad, please." Ziva said looking at her menu.

"And I will have… the same. But with some bread as well please." Tony said smiling at Ziva.

"Honey, you can order a steak if you want to you know. You must be starving." Ziva squeezed his hand.

"No I'll be fine. Uh…well… maybe I should get some fries on the side. Just to be sure." He decided. Mary smiled at them and as she took their menus, she asked:

"If you don't mind me asking, what brings you out here?"

"We are celebrating." Ziva said giving Tony a loving look.

"Yes, this amazing woman just agreed to marry me. I know it's a cliché but I think I'm the happiest man alive." Tony said bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

"Aw, that is so nice. I hope you will have a great time up here. If you want I could tell you about the different things we can offer up here?" Mary said not surprised that the two lovebirds couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"Thank you, Mary. That would be great." Tony said still looking at his partner.

"Ok, then. I will give the cook your orders and then I'll be right back." She turned around with a huge grin on her face. Never had she seen two people more in love than those two.

As Mary disappeared into the kitchen Tony leaned towards Ziva.

"You seem to have found your calmness." He smiled at her bringing his hand up and tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"When I thought about it, it was not all that difficult. I will be fine." Ziva gave him a genuine smile and as she heard the kitchen door open again she cupped Tony's cheek with her free hand and leaned in kissing him on the lips.

Tony loved the sensation of Ziva's soft lips against his. He was almost scared at how easy it was to kiss her and how natural it felt. He wanted to deepen the kiss but was painfully aware that Mary was approaching their table again. They pulled apart and Tony swore he could see Ziva shiver slightly. He gave her a loving smile before they both turned their attention back to Mary.

"Ah, young love." Mary sighed smiling down at the couple.

"Are you married?" Tony asked smiling back at her.

"Yes, I've been married to Kevin for 30 years now. But we have been together for almost 40. He actually manages all the activities around here." She told them.

"Please sit down Mary and tell us more about these activities." Ziva smiled and gestured for her to take the third chair by their table.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude." Mary shook her head.

"Oh, no please. We don't know much about this place and, although we might spend a lot of our time in our room…" Tony grinned at Ziva and she actually blushed. "… it would be great to explore the area."

"Alright then." Mary said sitting down on the other side of the table.

"Where to begin? Well, I don't know if you read the pamphlet in your room, but we do offer a few options of entertainment for the guests. Just over there, behind the bar, we have an indoor swimming pool. It's open between 10 am and 6 pm, but you are allowed to use it at other times as well. But be advised that outside opening hours it's at your own risk and you will have to use your key to get in." Mary watched the two partners exchange a look. She had already noticed that they were both well built and imagined they liked to work out. Maybe she should tell Kevin to expect them at the pool the next morning.

Tony looked at Ziva and he could see her planning her morning workout in her head. He would have to remember to remind her not to get up at 5 am. They were supposed to be at a romantic weekend getaway. The only exercise they did should be in bed. Tony smiled at the thought before he turned his attention back to Mary.

"Then there is the boat ride down by the lake. You can rent a boat and row by yourself or Mike, our son, can come with you and row for you. We also have miniature golf, bowling is about 500 meters down the road and, if you really want an adventure, there is a hike into the woods on the other side of the highway. Kevin, Mike and our daughter Michelle have put out posts that you can try to find. If you get them all we will treat you to a free dinner here in the restaurant." Mary told them enthusiastically.

"Wow, I have to say that is quite the selection you guys have here." Tony said and Ziva nodded in agreement.

"Well, during the season we have a lot of people come through here. We have to offer them what we can. It's enough to keep the whole family going for a couple of months. On the off season both Mike and Michelle have other jobs." Mary was interrupted by a man calling from the kitchen.

"Oh, excuse me. It seems as though your food is ready." The older woman got up and headed for the kitchen again.

"Wow, where do we start?" Ziva asked Tony going through all their options for the weekend.

"Well, I was thinking skinny dipping after dinner tonight and then we see how things go from there." He grinned at her as the realization of what he suggested hit her and once again she blushed before she reached out and swatted his arm.

"Tony!" She exclaimed just as Mary was halfway to their table holding two plates in her hands. _Perfect timing_. Tony thought. A little light banter only fueled the fire of a loving couple.

"Here you go. Have you discussed what you want to do tomorrow?" Mary asked as she sat the plates on the table.

"No, I think we'll have to talk about it later." Tony answered looking down at his food. Ziva smiled at Mary and was relieved that Tony seemed to have forgone his idea of the skinny dipping. She knew he was only joking but she couldn't help the redness creep up her neck and face as he suggested these things. Her brain immediately provided her with pictures of herself wrapped around Tony's body in the water. Both completely naked and him pressing her up against the wall of the pool.

"Ziva."

"ZIVA!" Tony said louder raising his eyebrow at her when she finally seemed to acknowledge him.

"Huh?" She finally looked at him and realized she had been miles away.

"Mary asked you if you wanted some more wine, honey?" Tony took her hand in his. "Are you ok?"

"What? Oh, no I mean, yes I am fine. Another glass of wine sounds lovely." She answered and smiled up at Mary who had a concerned look on her face.

"Really I am fine." Ziva assured them as she noticed that they were not quite convinced. Mary gave her a small smile and walked away.

Tony held on to her hand and wouldn't let go when she wanted to reach for her fork.

"Tony, I am just a little bit tired. It has been a long day. And well… I didn't get much sleep last night." She confessed as he let go of her hand and she started eating her salad.

"Yeah, me neither. I was tossing and turning wondering what Gibbs might do to us." Tony said sighing.

"Shhh, not so loud." Ziva reprimanded, worried that someone might hear them. Then she looked around and Tony could see her relax again. She shook her head and sighed.

"Not quite there yet with the calmness are we? I tell you what; let's just finish this meal and go back to our room. I think we have made enough of an appearance tonight. We can figure out what we should do tomorrow and then we can get some much needed sleep. Ok?" Tony waited until she locked eyes with him before he gave her a smile and waited for her answer.

"It sounds good to me." She smiled at him as Mary came back and placed another glass of wine in front of her and another bottle of beer in front of Tony.

"Enjoy." She simply said and went back to work.

An hour later they had finished their meal and a couple of more drinks and, after saying good night to Mary, they headed back to their room.

Once inside Ziva collapsed onto the bed. Tony watched her let herself fall back bouncing a little as she hit the mattress. He smiled at her and she smiled back before she closed her eyes. Tony turned his head looking towards the window and suddenly his smile faltered.

"Ziva." He said looking down at his partner. She grunted in return not even opening her eyes.

"Ziva, get up." Tony said and this time she opened her eyes looking at him curiously. He gave her a bright smile and Ziva was utterly confused. She could see his serious demeanor and his fake smile. Despite her being dead tired she smiled back and got up standing in front of him.

"Tony, what is the…" Ziva started but was cut off when Tony crashed his lips onto hers. The kiss was so intense and passionate that Ziva had no other option then to hold onto Tony's shirt to steady herself. Tony's hands snaked their way behind her resting on her lower back. Then Tony pulled back enough to let them catch their breath before he started kissing her cheek, down her jaw and towards her ear.

"Tony." Ziva whispered huskily into his ear and for a moment Tony pondered if he should forget about telling her what he had to say and just continue this current activity. As he kissed her earlobe he felt her shiver and he smiled letting his fingers draw circles on the small of her back.

"Ziva." Tony started but couldn't continue as Ziva angled her head and started trailing small kisses down his neck. Tony felt his breathing getting heavier and knew he had to inform her of his findings before all rational thoughts left his mind.

"Ziva, very discretely look towards the window." He whispered into her ear. Ziva shivered again as his hot breath tickled her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and cast a glance towards the window before she leaned towards his ear again. She nipped at his earlobe before she pressed a firm kiss to his neck again. Tony could not for the life of him stop the groan that escaped his lips and he heard Ziva chuckle slightly before she whispered.

"Someone's been messing with the blinds." She felt him nod and she placed another kiss to his cheek before her lips found his mouth again giving him a chaste peck.

"Was it like that before?" She asked looking him straight in the eyes. Tony shook his head kissing her forehead and letting her wrap her arms around his neck leaning into him.

"The gap was there before, but I cannot remember it being so big. I am sure that there are parts of it missing that was there before. Can you remember if that was the case at the other motels?" He asked his mouth half hidden in her hair. Ziva's head was resting on his chest now and she couldn't stop herself thinking how good it felt to have him hold her like this.

"No, we'll have to ask Gi… Max tomorrow." Ziva replied leaning up to whisper into his ear.

"Do you think the killer has been in here? Can he have bugged our room?"

Tony pulled back a little to look into her eyes. He was a little stunned to see how worried she looked.

"Maybe not bugged, but he is definitely watching us. One way or another. We have to sell this Ziva." He said brining one hand up to cup her face.

Suddenly Tony felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Damn." He whispered before he pulled out the phone and answered it.

"This is Tony." He said still holding Ziva close with one arm around her waist.

"Hey Tony, how's the heat?" McGee asked and Tony knew he had a smirk on his face.

"It's getting hotter and hotter, Jonas." Tony said indicating to Ziva who the caller was.

"Well, Gibbs and I are at the end of our shift. Just wanted to check in to see if you've got any news." McGee said letting out a small yawn.

"You might say that." Tony replied with a sigh.

"Like what." The younger agent asked sitting up a little straighter in his seat.

"It's seems as though someone's been in here messing with the blinds. The gap that was there when we checked in is bigger than before. I would say big enough for someone to get a perfect view of what is going on in our room." DiNozzo explained as he looked into Ziva's eyes. She tried giving him her most genuine smile, but he could see her concern shining through.

"Ok, let me check it out. Here's Gibbs." McGee said handing the phone over to his boss.

"Hey boss. Do you remember anything about the blinds being damaged at the other motel rooms?" Tony asked his words slightly muffled as he spoke into Ziva's hair.

"I don't know Tony. I'll have to check the reports back at the office. Wait a second… McGee got something here. Let me put you on speaker." Gibbs explained before Tim spoke up.

"There is definitely something fishy going on here. The motel is equipped with surveillance cameras. Two of them are pointing towards your room. I can't be a hundred percent sure but one of them seems to be pointing directly at your door and the other one is in direct line of the gap in the blinds. Someone is watching you Tony. There are only four other rooms occupied this weekend. No camera is pointing directly at the other rooms. You should close the curtains if you want some privacy."

"Hmpf. That won't do us much good, _Jonas. _They are made of see through white blondes, purely for decoration purposes." Tony replied smiling down at Ziva as she cupped his cheek with her hand before she placed a small kiss on his neck. Ziva heard everything the other agents had told Tony and they both knew that he should end the conversation soon. If the killer was watching them, and it seemed he was, they should get back to their little game.

"DiNozzo, you'll just have to assume that he is recording you. Although he might not be watching all the time you can't let your guard down. McGee and I will be back tomorrow morning. I don't think he is listening in on you but be careful of what you say until we can check it out tomorrow. In the meantime you'll have to bring you're a-game." Tony could hear the worried sound of his boss' voice. They both hated not being in control while undercover.

"I'll bring the necessary equipment for scanning the place tomorrow." McGee piped up as both Gibbs and Tony went quiet.

"Well, that would be great brother! Now if you will excuse me I have a very tired fiancé in my arms that need my full attention. I'll give you a call tomorrow. Bye." Tony said before hanging up. He placed the phone back in his pocket and felt Ziva's arms snake around his waist. He smiled down at her as his own hands met behind her pulling her closer. He kissed her forehead and then her cheek before he moved his lips down to her ear. He then turned them so that there was no way the cameras would see his lips.

"Did you hear all that?" Tony got a nod in reply.

"What did he mean by a-game, Tony?" Ziva asked brining her hands forward to rest on his chest.

"Uhm… It means to be convincing…" Tony gave her a halfhearted smile as he pulled back a little and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well…" Ziva started as she opened the top button in Tony's shirt. "Let's be convincing…" She wiggled her eyebrows at him as she continued undoing his buttons. Tony chuckled as his hand stroked the side of her waist pulling her to him.

When she had all the buttons undone she let her hands slide up his body, starting at his abs. Tony chuckled again at the same time taking in a ragged breath. Ziva's hands stopped when they reached his chest loving the sensation of the hairs there touching the palm of her hands. Finally she reached the collar of his shirt and in one swift motion she pulled it off his body and it landed on the floor.

"Are you going to participate, Tony? Or do I have to do all the work here?" Ziva asked seeing as Tony seemed frozen to the spot.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah sorry. I…"

"Kiss me, Tony." Ziva cut him off and let her hands drift over his broad shoulders. God, she loved this man's body. She had seen him shirtless many times, but it still amazed her how fit he was and how much affect it had on her seeing him like this.

Tony needed exactly two seconds to react before he crashed his lips on Ziva's. They both moaned at the force of the kiss and as they stumbled towards the bed Tony found the zipper on Ziva's dress, pulling it down slowly. His kissed her neck now and Ziva felt herself losing all control. _This is not good._ She thought to herself. After all they were just faking this. She closed her eyes as Tony found that special spot on her neck and hearing her gasp he took his time there.

Tony couldn't believe they were in this situation again. He was actually kissing Ziva, touching her body without being afraid to be killed by said ninja. But this time it felt different. This time they had been partners for years and there was this thing… He couldn't quite put his finger on it but kissing her and touching her was not the same this time around. If anything it was better now, so much better and his body was starting to feel it. _I am going to embarrass myself if we don't slow down_. He thought taking a small step away from Ziva.

"Everything ok, Tony?" Ziva asked surprised as Tony looked at her breathing heavily.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just need to catch my breath a little."

"Well, I do not know about you, but I could sure use some sleep. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can get some much needed rest." Ziva said grabbing the straps on her dress and slowly pulling it down her body. Tony gulped as a red lacy bra and matching panties came into view. His heartbeat quickened and as the dress hit the floor his hands seemed to work on their own as he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for another searing kiss.

Ziva let out a low yelp at the intensity of the kiss and Tony's hands going up and down her back. She managed to get her hands between them both and made quick work of his belt and the buttons on his jeans. Tony wiggled slightly making the jeans hit the floor and stepped out of them. They both kicked off their shoes and Tony also managed to somehow get rid of his socks. He then backed Ziva towards the bed and when they reached it he watched as she sat down and moved back on the covers giving him a look that could not be mistaken. Had he not known this was all for show he would really had believed that Ziva wanted to eat him alive.

Tony lay down beside her and they both struggled to free the covers underneath them.

"He does not have to see every little detail, does he?" Ziva stated and pulled the covers over them at the same moment as Tony found that special spot on her neck again. And she actually giggled.

They were now completely covered by the sheets and Tony pulled his mouth away from her neck and just stared at her.

"How long this time, Tony?" Ziva asked grinning up at him and Tony let out a long breath before he smiled down at her.

"Twenty minutes tops, I'm beat." He answered suddenly rolling off her and onto his side.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked surprised and got a little worried when all she got in return was a huge grin. And then Tony, very slowly, scooted down towards the foot of the bed. Ziva felt his breath on her body all the way. First he lingered at her breasts making sure to spend some time there making it convincing. And because the sheets were so thin one could pretty much see all the movements that were going on underneath, Tony started stroking her sides, occasionally letting a hand drift across her stomach.

Ziva's heartbeat quickened and as she looked down at Tony she could see him smile and knew he heard it. Suddenly it was getting very hot underneath the covers and she needed air so she pulled the sheets down so that they did not cover her face anymore.

Ziva's breath quickened now and Tony eased himself downwards, his hot breath leaving goose bumps on her stomach. His own breath was responding to Ziva's obvious excitement and he didn't even give it a second thought when he suddenly placed a quick kiss just above her bellybutton. Ziva hissed at the sudden contact and as Tony got into a better position between her legs she automatically spread them wider for him.

"Ziva…" Tony breathed out hitting her right above her panties. A quick glance to the side and he saw Ziva gripping the sheets at her sides trying to control herself.

_This was not a good idea. Now I have to stay down here for a while._ Tony thought to himself. He searched every parts of his brain to try and muster up all the self control for the minutes to come. He could feel the heat radiating from Ziva and he kept his eyes on her panty line, not daring to catch a glimpse further down.

Suddenly Ziva started squirming and panting and making small noises.

"Ziva… Wha… What are you doing?" Tony asked and almost jumped when Ziva pushed her hips upwards just a little bit.

"I am bringing my a-game, baby." Ziva answered and Tony could hear the smirk in her voice. Tony groaned and Ziva shot her hips upwards again this time sliding backwards on the bed. When Tony tried to fix his eyes on her stomach again he stared straight on her covered sex and his mouth went dry at the sight. She was wet. Ziva David was excited for real and there was no denying it. Tony's body reacted instantly and he felt himself harden even more than he had before. He gulped and had to let out the breath he was holding. As he did he forgot to turn away and when his hot breath reached Ziva's wet panties she gasped and moaned.

"Tony…"

"Hmmm…"

"Get up here." Was Ziva's command and Tony groaned. Willing his hard on to stand down he managed to climb back up her body and he met Ziva's smiling face as his head emerged from the sheets. Either she didn't realize that her wetness was showing through the panties or she simply didn't care.

Tony kissed her on the mouth quickly as he positioned himself above her, making sure that his semi hard on was not touching her in any way.

"Let us see if we can break the record." Ziva smiled wickedly up at him and he started doing push-ups. Tony crashed his lips on hers, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. This quickly wiped away the smirk on her lips and she could do nothing else than lose herself in the passionate kiss.

Tony counted the push-ups in his head. It helped him to stay focused and in control. He started kissing down Ziva's jaw towards her ear and whispered to her.

"150. Let's make it a big finish." He then pulled back looking at her and he had forgotten how beautiful it was watching her come; even faking it.

"Tonyyyyy!" She cried out as her head fell back onto the pillows and she squeezed her eyes shut. Tony moved faster on top of her and a minute later he groaned and let his head rest against Ziva's shoulder. Then he rolled off her and pulled her against his chest before he kissed her forehead.

"Wow…" Tony whispered. When Ziva turned her head and looked at him he smiled down at her.

"We are getting good at this." Ziva said smiling up at him. Tony only nodded and closed his eyes again. His semi hard on was still very much present and he either had to take care of it or take a cold shower. Seeing as the first choice was not an option he opted for the second one.

"I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be right back." Tony explained as he let go of Ziva and sat on the edge of the bed facing away from her.

"Alright." Ziva said watching him get up and head for the bathroom. She saw the sweat on his back and smiled. When he was gone she let out a long breath.

She couldn't believe she had gotten so aroused by their little show and suddenly she realized that her panties felt damp.

"Oh my god." She whispered and, wrapping herself in the sheets, she went over to her bag and found new panties to put on.

Suddenly Ziva heard a loud cry from the bathroom.

"Aaaargh! God damn it! Stupid...!" Tony was hopping around on one food holding the other one with his hands as Ziva came crashing through the door.

"Tony! Are you alright?" She asked with concern in her voice. Tony quickly covered himself up with a towel not allowing Ziva to even catch a glimpse of him.

"Ziva, what the hell?!" He yelled as he wrapped the towel around himself letting it rest on his hips.

"I am sorry, Tony. I heard you cry out and I thought you were in distress." Ziva seemed confused as she thought she had been doing the right thing coming to her partners rescue.

"Well, I am but I am also naked." Tony huffed and sat down on the edge of the tub.

"What happened? Let me see." Ziva said walking towards him as he examined his foot.

"I cut myself on the damn tiles and it won't stop bleeding." He explained. As he tried to cover the wound with his hand Ziva could see the blood seeping between his fingers. She turned around and headed back towards the bedroom. When she returned a second later she was holding a small first aid kit and Tony finally noticed what she was wearing; one of the sheets off the bed was wrapped neatly around her body.

"Let me see how deep it is. I just hope you do not need stitches." Ziva said as she sat on her knees in front of him. Tony frowned and at first he refused to let go of his foot. But when Ziva gave him the don't-act-like-a-baby look he shrugged and finally let her get to work on cleaning the wound.

Five minutes later he had a small white bandage around his foot. The cut was on the balls of his foot but in Ziva's opinion it did not need any stitches.

"There you go, as good as new." Ziva said as she took Tony's offered hand to help her up and was about to turn and leave when Tony stopped her. She looked up at him and stood very still when he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered and let go of her hand.

"You are welcome, Tony." She said and smiled her brightest smile before she left the room.

"So much did that cold shower help." Tony sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair before he followed his partner into the other room.

Ziva was busy rummaging through her bag leaving Tony to slip on a new pair of boxers without her eyes on him.

"You forget something?" He asked as he sat on the bed watching her getting more and more agitated.

"I could have sworn I packed one." She muttered.

"What?" Tony stood up and walked towards her now.

"A t-shirt to sleep in." Ziva huffed as she stood up straight holding the sheet around her body in place.

"Oh, is that it? Have one of mine." Tony said walking to his bag and grabbing a grey NCIS t-shirt.

"Here." He said as he tossed it towards her.

"Thanks." She replied. Then she turned away from him, making sure she was not in direct line to the gap in the window and let the sheet around her body fall to the ground. Tony's eyes widened as he saw her bare back, no bra and then a smirk formed on his lips as he saw that she had changed her panties. Ziva quickly pulled on the t-shirt and climbed into bed.

"That sheet is bloody. We will have to share the other one if it gets cold tonight." She said as Tony went to close the see through curtains before he made his way back around the other side of the bed and climbed in beside her.

"Ok." Tony replied as he lay down. They were both lying on their backs looking at the ceiling. It was too hot for covers tonight so the sheet lay curled by the foot of the bed.

"Do you think he will make a move tonight?" Ziva suddenly asked turning on her side to look at him.

"No, I don't think so. The other couples were there for at least one night before he struck." Tony replied mirroring her movements.

"That is good. I do not think I have the strength to fight tonight." She stated absentmindedly reaching out to trace small circles on the side of his stomach.

It amazed Tony how good it felt to have her touch him this way. They touched each other every day and it never felt like this. Of course the everyday touching was often Ziva hitting him or elbowing him or even kicking him. But the last few days, even before the undercover had started, Ziva had been touching him in small, at the time, insignificant ways. And she didn't even seem to notice that she was doing it. Which, in Tony's mind, was a good thing. That meant that she might keep doing it until one day, maybe…

Tony was brought back from his reverie when Ziva let out a shaky breath.

"Are you ok? Are you scared he might do something tonight?" He asked looking into her eyes. Ziva sighed and pulled her hand away, much to Tony's disappointment.

"No, I am just tired that is all. I think we should get some sleep. Good night, Tony." She said and rolled onto her back closing her eyes.

Tony looked at his watch. It was after midnight and he was dead tired himself. He sighed and leaned in giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Ziva." He replied still laying on his side facing her he shut his eyes and could finally relax.

Sometime during the night Ziva woke up as another set of shivers ran through her body. Seeking out the nearest warmest place she scooted closer to Tony. He grunted as he felt Ziva pressing against him and he quickly wrapped her up in his arms.

Half an hour later Tony woke up feeling Ziva shiver in his arms.

"Sheet…" He heard her murmur and he found the sheet and covered them with it. Ziva sighed and cuddled closer to him.

* * *

Any suggestions to which activities they should do are appreciated. The only thing I know for sure is that they will be using the swimming pool…. And what should they have for breakfast?


	5. Breakfast and banter

**I know, I know I know! (Puts hands up in front of me in surrender!) There is no excuse. But now I'm having some time off for a couple of weeks and will try to get more chapters up. I'm going on vacation next week. Will try to post another chapter before that… But no promises. Thank you to all who reviewed, put this as favorite etc. **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with NCIS.

**Undercover engagement chapter 5**

**Breakfast and banter**

Ziva woke up around 6 am happy to have had a few hours of sleep. The sheet that covered both her and Tony had slid down just resting on her hip. She felt Tony's arm circling her waist and his hand gently resting against her stomach. She smiled thinking about last night. They had both been dead tired, but had put up a good performance for the creepy guy supposedly watching them.

Well, there was no time to dwell on last night. Ziva needed to get her morning run over with so that they could figure out what they wanted to do that day. In all their nightly activities they had forgotten to make plans.

Ziva slowly started to pull away from Tony. She did not want to wake him thinking that he might need a little more sleep. But she did not get very far. In a split second Tony had tightened his grip around her and brought her firmly back against his chest.

"Oh no you don't, my little ninja." He said groggily burying his face in her hair.

"Tony…" Ziva whined trying to get out of his grip. But he wouldn't let her and to be perfectly honest Ziva wasn't putting up a big fight.

"I have to take my morning run so that we can start discussing what we are going to do today." She tried with a little sigh mostly because of the hot breath leaving Tony's mouth and hitting her neck.

"Ziva, newly engaged couples on a weekend getaway do not get up at the crack of dawn to go running. They sleep late because of an exhausting night and the only discussion they have to have is whether or not they should stay in bed all day. And the only real exercise they should be doing is much more enjoyable than running at…" He turned around and looked at the clock. "Oh, God! 6 am! Ziva, you've got to be kidding me?" He grunted and buried his face in her neck, pulling her even closer against him.

"Please go back to sleep. We can talk about today's activities in a couple of hours." Tony pleaded shutting his eyes and relaxing against her back. Ziva sighed and knew she had to give in. She was still tired and Tony was probably right; they should act like a real couple on a weekend getaway.

So she settled down, wriggling her bottom to get more comfortable and accidently brushing against the front of Tony's boxers. This made Tony groan against her ear making her shiver.

"Please, oh please Ziva lay still. Sure it's early, but not too early." Tony sighed shifting uncomfortably on the bed. Ziva turned her head slightly giving him a confused look. He stared at her and tried telling her what he meant with his eyes. When she still looked a little puzzled Tony sighed and simply trust his hips gently forward. Finally Ziva seemed to get the message when her eyes flew open as his morning hard on briefly poked her butt.

"Oh." She muttered getting utterly embarrassed.

"Yes, oh. Now go to sleep." Tony said before he placed a kiss on her cheek and settled down behind her.

Ziva still felt her rosy cheeks burning and stayed very still before she drifted off to sleep again.

Three hours later Tony woke up feeling something tickling his nose. He opened his eyes and looked straight into Ziva's hair. Neither had moved from when they had fallen asleep and Tony smiled before he frowned and let out a loud sneeze. This startled Ziva awake and had it not been for Tony's firm grip on her he was sure she would have reached for her gun.

"Sorry." Tony whispered as Ziva turned and lay on her back. Tony's hand never left her stomach and he smiled as she cupped his face with her hand.

"Are you getting ill, Tony?" She asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"What? No, why do you ask?" He said puzzled.

"You sneezed." Ziva stated pulling her hand away.

"Oh, no it was just your hair that…" But he didn't get to finish.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you allergic to my shampoo?" She asked, quickly sitting up and putting some distance between them, much to Tony's disappointment.

"What? Wait, no! It was just your hair that tickled my nose. Wait, what are you doing?" Tony almost sounded desperate when Ziva got out of bed and headed towards her bag.

"I am going to take a shower. Then we have to get dressed and go get some breakfast. Maybe you could call your uncle and ask him about that thing that you were going to ask him?" Ziva gestured with her eyes which made Tony sigh. He knew that if the killer was in fact bugging their room they would be busted already. He was sure Gibbs´ name had already come up in a conversation.

Nevertheless, when he called his boss after Ziva had gone into the bathroom, he still said:

"Hi uncle Max, did I wake you?"

"No Tony, you did not. But from the sound of your voice you have not been up for long." Gibbs replied, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Well, we are on vacation so we decided to sleep in. How are you today, uncle?" Tony smiled as he gathered up some clothes from his bag.

"You can cut the bad acting as long as you face away from the window. McGee and I have been here since 7 am this morning. He is not bugging your room, but he is watching you. Looks like our plan works. Now you two get your butts moving and show yourselves. Let me know what activities you are doing after breakfast." Gibbs snarled at him.

"Are you sure you want to know every little activity we are going to do, uncle Max?" Tony asked, saying the last words as he spun around facing the window.

"Don't make me come up there and smack your head, DiNozzo! You are already on thin ice, or have you forgot?" Gibbs shouted angrily into the phone before he hung up on his senior field agent.

Tony grimaced and mentally head slapped himself for the comment he had made.

As Tony and Ziva walked into the restaurant Mary hurried past them giving them a quick smile and saying:

"I'll be with you in a second. Your table from last night is free. You can sit there if you want." Tony just watched in awe as she was juggling four plates of food on her arms and performing a fast slalom between the different tables.

"Ok." Ziva replied to Mary's retreating form and dragged Tony after her as he was still mesmerized by Mary's skills.

"Tony, snap out of it. Have you never seen a waitress before?" Ziva asked as he held the chair for her and then sat down on the chair next to her, still looking at Mary.

"Yes, but I have never seen a waitress move at that speed before." Tony's mouth was slightly agape when Mary came to stand before them.

"Good morning, guys. I hope you slept well. What will it be this morning?" She asked taking out her pen and pad. Tony noticed that she only had a few pages left and no wonder what with the crowd that was in the restaurant that morning.

"Where did all the people come from?" Tony asked as Ziva looked at the menu for something to eat.

"It's Saturday, my dear. The truckers have extra long breakfast break on Saturdays and Sundays. And we have a family special on Saturdays so all the locals come here too. I have Michelle at the exit so the customers can take their check over to her and pay on their way out. But my regular Saturday waitress called in sick this morning so I'm all alone out here. Kevin and Mike are making the food." Mary rambled on as she poured water from a pitcher into their glasses.

"Do you want any help?" Tony asked before his stomach grumbled in protest. This made both Ziva and Mary laugh.

"Oh, dear you are so sweet to ask, but things are calming down now. I'm just a little on edge today…" She looked around with suspicious eyes as if someone was watching them. Tony and Ziva leaned towards her as she whispered to them:

"See that man over my left shoulder wearing a suit?" Both partners nodded.

"I think he is a health inspector."

"Really?" Both agents asked simultaneously.

"Yes, I think so. I have never seen him here before. But I find it odd because a man from the health department was her not one month ago, and he cleared us for business." She shook her head and Tony and Ziva finally gave her their order of breakfast.

While Mary scurried off again, Ziva looked over at the man in question and narrowed her eyes.

"What is it, babe? You look like you have something on your mind." Tony said taking one of Ziva's hands in his and kissing her knuckles gently. Ziva was a little caught off guard but quickly got into it, cupped his cheek with her hand and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. She looked Tony straight in the eyes when she said:

"There is something not quit right with that man. He seems very uncomfortable in that suit, and he is also pulling that cap very low. And who wears a cap with a suit? It looks like he doesn't want people to know he is here."

Tony, who was now sitting with his back to the man, just nodded and kissed Ziva gently on the lips.

"We'll tell Max about him later." Tony said smiling at her.

"What? Why? No, Tony I think that man might be…" Ziva didn't get to finish the sentence as Mary came over with their food.

"Here you go. Enjoy." Mary said setting the plates before them.

"Pancakes!" Tony exclaimed excitingly, reaching for the maple syrup and grinning as the liquid spilled over his breakfast. Ziva gave him a look out of the corner of her eye.

"What? Pancakes need lots of syrup." He smiled at her and poured some over hers as well. She shook her head and turned towards Mary.

"Mary?" Ziva said indicating for the woman to lean closer.

"Yes, dear?"

"I don't think that he is a health inspector. Have you considered that he might be a… oh what do you call it? A man who eats the food and writes about it." Ziva looked to Tony for help.

"A food critic or restaurant reviewer?"

"YES! One of those." Ziva said proudly.

"Oh my God…. Oh my God… Oh… my…God!" Mary went wide eyed and shook her head.

"What? It's better than a health inspector." Ziva said a little confused.

"But what if he doesn't like the food or the service. I have been so busy today I haven't had time to provide the best service that our customers deserve."

"Mary, calm down. We are not sure that he is a food critic. And if he is I am sure he will write nice things about this place. The restaurant is beyond clean, the decorating and atmosphere is cozy, the food is delicious and the staff is perfect and efficient. Nothing to worry about. Now I think that table over there wants their check." Tony smiled up at the stressed waitress.

"And, Mary?" He continued grabbing her hand before she could move away. "Just breathe and smile. You always get far with a smile." Mary smiled at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ziva, I am telling you; never let this man go, never!" Then she walked calmly but swiftly towards the waiting guests.

"Don't worry. I won't." Ziva said softly before turning Tony to face her, leaning in and finding his lips with hers. Tony was a little surprised at first, but then he sighed and let go. He thought it was going to be over quickly but when Ziva pressed a little harder against his lips he grabbed a hold of her upper arms holding her closer to him.

At that moment Tony promised himself something. If Ziva kissed him, he would never back off first. He wanted to see how far she would go. He wanted to slowly break down her walls that she had put around her. And he would see if he could figure out where the acting stopped and reality began.

He would never have tried this around the office. But after last night, seeing her reaction to his kisses and touches, he knew that he made her feel something. Was it pure lust, flirting or even more? He didn't know but he wanted to find out as soon as possible. The kiss back at his apartment may have been the heat of the moment, but it was there. It happened. And it wouldn't have without some sort of chemistry between them.

"World to Tony. Come in, Tony." Ziva said waving her hand in front of his face. They had stopped kissing and Tony found himself staring at her slightly swollen lips.

"It's earth, Ziva. Not world." Tony said looking down at his plate of food getting a fork and digging in.

"Same same." Ziva replied eating some of her own food.

As they ate their food they discussed what to do that day.

"I would really like to go hiking in the mountain." Ziva said looking out the window seeing the mountain stretch up on the other side of the highway.

"Sure, you want to go all the way?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows at her but she didn't understand his innuendo and just shrugged.

"We can go as long as the posts take us." She put some leaves of salad into her mouth and looked at Tony who was grinning. She furrowed her eyebrows at him before her eyes widened. Then she lay a hand on Tony's wrist.

"We can't go hiking."

"Why not?"

"Tony, you are hurt. Your foot. We cannot…" She started but was cut off.

"Ziva." He put a finger to her lips.

"I will bandage my foot so that it doesn't hurt and we can go hiking."

"But…"

"Ah! No arguments." He pointed out still holding his finger to her lips. Ziva nodded and Tony finally pulled his finger back.

"Ok, now you pick." Ziva said taking zip of water and pushing her plate away.

"Miniature golf!" Tony said taking a zip of his coffee.

"No!" Ziva said with a firm voice catching Tony of guard making him spill some of the coffee.

"Oww! Why not?" He whined as he grabbed a napkin and started drying his shirt. Ziva grabbed another napkin and started helping him. She rubbed at the fabric by his stomach while she tried to explain.

"I hate miniature golf! I can never put it in the right hole…" She said her hand traveling down towards his pants. Tony started laughing out loud but quickly stopped as he felt Ziva swiping the napkin over his groin. He let out a little grunt. And as Ziva realized where she had touched him he saw her face getting red but she did not pull her hand back right away.

"We could always go skinny dipping?" Tony suggested with a grin. Ziva blushed even more before she looked up at him and pushed against his chest.

"Tony!"

"What? It was just a suggestion. How about we just go swimming then?" He said knowing water would help on his back muscles after the hike.

"Ok, we can do that. And then we can do some diving whilst we are there." Ziva said drinking of her own coffee.

"No!" Tony said with an even firmer voice than Ziva had a minute ago.

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to."

"Oh come on it will be fun. We can see who makes the smallest splashes. Or who dares to dive from the highest point?"

"No thank you." Tony looked anywhere but at her.

"Tony, why don't you want to dive with me?"

"I just don't want to."

"Oh, please tell me why? Honey bear? There is nothing to be afraid of." She smiled a little as the corners of his mouth started to twitch.

"I can't dive, ok?" Tony mumbled putting his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands, not looking at her. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, momentarily flashing back to last night when all she wanted to do was hold on to that hair and let him have his way with her.

"Hey." She started gently, running her hand down to cup his face and making him look up at her.

"You dove after Gibbs when he was trapped in that car that went off the docks." She said a little confused at his confession.

"Yes and my stomach hurt like hell afterwards." Tony explained sitting up straight giving a little pout indicating that he felt sorry for himself.

"Awww, Tony got an aowy in his tummy?" Ziva gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, and stop making fun of my abdominal pains." Tony feigned hurt. Ziva smirked.

"All the more reason to learn it properly. If you have to rescue me from drowning sometime in the future I want to know that you will not kill yourself trying." Ziva stated tilting her head to the side to dare him to object.

Tony couldn't argue with that and reluctantly agreed.

"But!" He suddenly perked up as he got an idea. Ziva flinched and held her breath waiting for what he was about to say.

"Then you have to play miniature golf with me. We can do it after dinner. Then you will be totally relaxed and in the zone for some golf. Don't worry I will teach you." He grinned and Ziva agreed to come along. If they had to discuss this as well it would take half the day.

Tony gave her his best charm smile.

"I can't say no to that charm smile." Ziva said shaking her head and smiling at him. Tony smiled at that, but when he saw Mary passing by he understood that Ziva had only said it for Mary's benefit. Nonetheless he gave her another charm smile.

_Hey, that's not his charm smile. He's faking it. Why?_ Ziva thought as she watched him. Whenever he gave her that special smile she could see it in his eyes as well. This time Ziva knew it was a fake.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Just then Mary came over and asked what they were going to do that day.

Tony ignored Ziva's question and quickly filled Mary in on their plans. Ziva decided to not press Tony about what might be wrong and instead turned her attention to Mary.

"Mary, you don't happen to have bandages or band aid for blisters that we could put on Tony's cut?" Ziva asked stroking her fingers up and down Tony's wrist. He hadn't even noticed that her hand was covering his and as he looked at her he swore he saw real concern in her eyes.

"Tony, are you hurt?" Concern was written on Mary's face as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"No, not really. I just got a cut under my foot. I will be fine. Just my girl here is getting all worried." He smiled lovingly at Ziva and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I have something in the back. It will help on the hike. And I will get you your map so that you can look for the posts." Mary said having better time now that the breakfast rush was over.

When she came back she handed Ziva some bandages and band aid for blisters and some Aloe Vera cream.

"Put this on first it will help it heal in no time. Then put the band aid on and the bandage around it. This will help get air to the wound. Do you want me to make you some lunch that you can bring with you? The hike will take about four hours." Mary asked them.

"That would be great, Mary. Thank you." Ziva said.

"Turkey on rye alright?"

"Yes, that will be great." Tony replied, but instead of looking at Mary his eyes was trained on Ziva, smiling at her and leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

After getting their lunch and paying for all the food they walked out of the restaurant. The mystery man was gone and Ziva shrugged at the whole thing.

They changed clothes and Ziva helped bandage Tony's foot before they were off to tackle the mountain.


	6. Memories and misunderstandings

No, you are not just imagining this. I am actually posting another chapter a day after the last one. It is not very long, but if I had continued this today I would never have been able to stop. So I hope you enjoy this and I hope it won't be too long before I post again…

Thanks do everyone who reviewed my last chapter and please keep doing so.

Disclaimer: I didn't own NCIS yesterday. I don't own them today. But maybe tomorrow….

**Undercover engagement chapter 6**

**Memories and misunderstandings**

As the two agents walked up the dirt road Ziva found her phone and called Gibbs. She filled him in on their plans for the day and they agreed that Ziva would call back after dinner to be updated on the team's findings.

"Oh, and Ziva will you please do one thing for me?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Ziva asked, then she smirked and nodded before she hung up. She put away the phone, looked at Tony and smacked him on the back of his head with a little more force than she needed to.

"OW! ZIVA, WHAT THE HELL!" Tony turned towards her angrily as he rubbed his sore spot.

"Uncle Max says hi…" She simply smiled at him, grabbed his other hand and dragged him up the trail. Tony scoffed but followed her without a word.

When they reached the first post they rested for a little bit. Ziva took in the view as Tony sat down on a large rock and started rummaging around in the back pack he had brought.

"Water?" He offered Ziva and when she took the bottle from him he continued his rummaging. Ziva took a long swig of the water and when she brought it away from her mouth she was looking at a camera lens.

"Smile!" Tony chirped and snapped a photo of her.

"Tony!" Ziva whined.

"Beautiful." Tony smirked at her and grabbed the bottle she tossed at him.

"Why did you bring a camera?"

"Because, baby." Tony said as he stood up and walked towards Ziva putting his arm across her shoulders. "The pictures will help me remember." And Ziva actually smiled at that.

The two walked on finding a few more posts before they stopped to have some water. As they sat in silence Ziva suddenly shot up from her seat, reaching for her gun as they heard twigs snapping not far from them.

"Ziva." Tony warned as he got up and gestured for her to hide her gun. Their eyes were fixed on the forest in front of them and Tony was holding a protective arm around Ziva's waist.

"I'm telling you dad, we are going to need more help this summer. Mom is…" As Mike and Kevin reached the clearing they stopped a little startled as they saw Ziva and Tony looking at them, seemingly ready to charge at any moment.

"Oh, hello. We didn't know if we would run into you up here. You must be Tony and Ziva. Mary said you were taking the hike. I'm Kevin and this is Mike." Kevin said as he shook the agents' hands. His son did the same and Tony and Ziva finally relaxed, but Tony kept holding on to her waist.

"I hope we didn't scare you." Mike said seeing them lowering their shoulders.

"We were just startled when we heard some twigs snapping. We forgot to ask Mary if there are any animals up here that we should be on the watch for." Tony explained looking at both the men.

"Nah, there might be a snake or two. We are not aware of anything else than that. Just watch were you put your feet and you should be fine." Kevin smiled at them.

"So what are you doing up here?" Ziva asked, silently loving the feeling of Tony's arm around her and leaning into him a little more. Tony tightened his grip on her and started stroking the side of her stomach with his fingers.

"Oh, we are just checking the posts before the season starts. But we should actually be heading back. The lunch rush will be rolling in soon." Mike sighed and turned to his father.

"I say we just forget about the rest of the posts for now and go back and help mom. And on Monday we are advertising for more help during the season. I don't think that you and mom understand just how popular this place is." Mike shook his head and sighed again.

"I think I have to agree with you there, son. We'll start training new help next week. The posts will just have to wait." Kevin agreed smiling at his son.

"Uh, maybe we can help?" Tony cut in pulling back from Ziva and grabbing the map. Kevin and Mike looked confused.

"Well, we are going to try and find all the posts anyway and if you'll just tell us how they should look and where exactly they are supposed to be, I am sure we can help you."

"Really?" Mike asked, surprised at the nice gesture.

"Sure. If there is anyone missing or damaged we will tell you later tonight." Tony continued.

"Well, it would save us a lot of time that we can spend on training new staff." Kevin pointed out.

"It's settled then." Tony and Ziva smiled. Kevin spent five minutes explaining where the reminders of the posts were. For the most difficult ones he had a piece of paper describing the way there in details.

Father and son thanked the couple so much for their help and then said their goodbyes assuring them that dinner was on the house tonight.

Tony and Ziva kept on walking. Tony was snapping photos of the beautiful nature. When they came to another clearing with a great view of the valley below he stopped Ziva from going any further.

"What is it?" She asked as she saw him take of his back pack and placing the camera on a big rock. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the edge and turned them to face the camera.

"Give me your best smile, sweet cheeks!" He said standing behind her, bringing his hands around to rest on her stomach and hugging her tight to him. Ziva could do little else than what he told her and let her hands rest upon his as she leaned against his chest and smiled brightly. The red light on the camera flashed three times before the photo was finally taken.

"Another moment to remember?" Ziva asked as Tony hurried over to the camera to look at the result.

"Mhm." Tony replied smiling, very pleased with what he saw on the camera display.

"Very nice." He mumbled looking through a few of the other pictures he had taken.

"Uhm, Tony, could you print a set for me too?" Ziva asked shyly, biting her lower lip as Tony's head snapped up to look at her.

"Sure!" He exclaimed giving her his brightest smile.

When they reached the top they sat down and had their lunch.

"Mmmmm. Mary makes the best sandwiches." Tony stated as he helped himself to another one sitting back against a rock and enjoying the view. Ziva simply nodded and took another bite of her sandwich.

"There is something I just don't understand." Tony suddenly said as he washed down the last bite of turkey on rye with some water.

"What is that?" Ziva asked closing her eyes and letting the sun warm her face.

"Well, it's quite simple really. You just get in position, wriggle your hips, angle it and with the right amount of pressure you sink it in!" Tony explained.

"TONY! Someone can hear you!" She exclaimed opening her eyes wide and sitting up straight.

"Out here? And it's not exactly a secret, Ziva. The better the skill the smoother it goes." He said with a smile.

"Tony!"

"What?"

"Will you stop?"

"Why? It's just miniature golf!"

"Miniature golf?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Ziva said looking away and gathering up some of their stuff.

"Wait! What did you think I was talking about?" He asked as he closed the back pack and stood up.

"Nothing." Ziva replied as she started to walk off.

"Wait, Ziva all I said was…" Then it dawned on Tony.

"Oh. Eeehh. Uumm. Right." Blushing profusely he followed Ziva down the track, not noticing the huge grin on her face.


End file.
